Hikari Matsuri
by DemeterChild
Summary: The plot surrounding this story is a celebration held for the completion of the rebuilding in Soul Society, as well as some new characters who have supposedly taken up the missing spots in the Gotei 13! Enjoy this tale of happiness and celebration!
1. Day 0: Preparation

"_**Hikari Matsuri" translates to "Light Festival".**_

Welcome to the first chapter of my newest multi-chapter fic! The plot surrounding this story is a celebration held for the completion of the rebuilding in Soul Society, as well as some new characters who have supposedly taken up the missing spots in the Gotei 13!

Enjoy this tale of happiness and celebration after a full year of war!

(This takes place after Aizen has been defeated and all his subordinates arrested or killed.)

* * *

**Day 0: Preparation**

Rukia stretched and yawned, somewhat bored. She sat on the porch step of the Kuchiki Manor, enjoying the fresh air and relaxing. Since Aizen had been defeated, and Soul Society completely rebuilt, there had been less and less to do until the best entertainment became watching grass die and doing paperwork.

Ichigo stood beside her, shading his eyes from the sun with his arm. Rukia had invited him over so there would be at least something to do.

He as well was maybe even literally going insane from having nothing to do. Her orange haired companion had grown taller and leaner, and it became tougher to look him in the eye. This made his shorter ally a little edgy.

Orihime had abandoned her feelings for Ichigo a little while into the war. She had confessed with no luck, but immediately went back to being her usual ray of sunshine after a pep talk with Tatsuki. Ishida had taken a liking to her and they were moving slowly but surely. It made Rukia happy when Orihime was okay with Ichigo's decision. At least she wasn't depressed and was actually enjoying her time with her friends again.

Of course, there had been a short term denial and sadness, but that was normal with the situation.

The girl was currently in the Squad 4 Barracks helping out with random tasks to free her mind of her own boredom.

Chad had returned to the real world and had been taking care of the hollows there. Ichigo, Orihime, and Ishida wanted to spend time in Soul Society, and therefore stayed.

Rukia was here anyway. Bonus.

And in other parts of Soul Society, Nanao Ise was slamming a hardcover book with about 2000 pages onto her Captain, the drunkard Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Baka! You were supposed to finish that stack of paperwork 3 weeks ago!" she fumed, continuously hitting him.

He only grinned at her slightly and replied, "I was busy."

Nanao frowned. "Drinking again? You need to do your work before you laze around, Taichou."

He patted her head, which didn't really help at all. "Nanao-chan, don't worry about it."

She growled and hit him again. "I really need a more on-task Captain. Maybe then I would actually get some work done around here."

Kyoraku chuckled. "You're not getting out of my sight. Silly Nanao-chan!"

Nanao frowned and walked away. "I need to deliver something to Kuchiki Rukia-san real quick. You better be working when I get back."

Kyoraku waved his hand in acknowledgement and fell asleep.

Nanao growled again and stomped off.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood in his office, glaring down at his new pet. The puppy had been given by a member of another noble clan, and therefore he had to accept it. But that wasn't the worst part. The dog, officially named Pochi by Rukia, was a Shiba Inu that began to get in the way of his peaceful relaxation time. Whether it be an "accident" or loud barking, the pup always found a way to disturb him. It made him want to shoot it down with Senbonzakura, but even he was more dignified than that.

"Pochi, Byakuya-san is busy right now." He attempted.

The dog looked up at him, sniffed his bookcase, and padded around the room, squeaking when he found something interesting, like a piece of lint.

Byakuya sighed and stood there, watching his dog Pochi.

Ichigo plopped himself down on the porch. Rukia looked up at the sudden movement. He grinned. "I hear they're planning a celebration for the victory and the completion of rebuilding Soul Society. Sounds like fun, huh?"

Rukia nodded. "This was originally planned right before the war began, but we didn't know how long it would last, so we held it off and changed it to an end of the war celebration. I'm not sure when it is, though."

Her friend still smiled. "Oh, but I do."

Rukia looked surprised. "Really? How did you find out?"

Ichigo chuckled. "I helped plan it."

She obtained a curious glance. "I see."

Ichigo stretched and breathed in deeply. "It's nice to have some time to relax."

Rukia nodded and smiled softly, looking at the sky.

Suddenly, Nanao Ise rushed over to the two. "I need to speak with you, Kuchiki-san! It's urgent!"

Rukia got up and followed her, but not before pecking Ichigo on the cheek. He winked to show that he knew she was going, and Rukia turned back to the Vice Captain when they were out of sight.

Nanao smiled. "How's Ichigo?"

Rukia blushed and looked away. "He's fine."

Nanao rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. All of Soul Society knows you two are lovebirds, and that Ichigo's grandfather, His Majesty of Soul Society, has you set up for an engagement. He's your fiancé."

Rukia stared at her, then at the glittering ring on her finger. "How did you know that?"

Nanao winked. "I have my ways. Now, on to the part I came for."

She pulled out a gold box about the size of her hand, and gave it to Rukia.

"Don't open this until I say so directly to you. Let no one know you have it."

"Because?" Rukia asked, confused.

Nanao didn't respond, only waved and rushed away. Rukia took a seat by Ichigo again.

"All of Soul Society knows." Rukia quickly slipped the box into her kimono and looked at Ichigo, waiting for his response.

He only ruffled her hair. "No problem. They were bound to find out eventually."

She nodded, her face a light pink. Ichigo contentedly looked into the distance. Rukia smiled and followed his example, keeping the secret of the box until Nanao came to tell her otherwise.

Meanwhile, Yachiru was grinning and pulling fireworks out of a box.

"This is going to be fun!"


	2. Day 1: Takoyaki Troubles

**"**_**Hikari Matsuri" translates to "Light Festival".**_

Welcome to the second chapter of my newest multi-chapter fic! Before we get started, I would like to thank my reviewers! Thanks so much for the support!

The plot surrounding this story is a celebration held for the completion of the rebuilding in Soul Society, as well as some new characters who have supposedly taken up the missing spots in the Gotei 13!

Enjoy this tale of happiness and celebration after a full year of war!

(This takes place after Aizen has been defeated and all his subordinates arrested or killed.)

* * *

**Day 1: Takoyaki Troubles**

Nemu stared at her pink-haired friend flatly as the little girl pulled firework after firework into a bright red box labeled, "Flashy Stuff". Whether or not the child meant it literally, even the taut Vice-Captain shivered at what might come from that cube of horror. Yachiru turned and said, "Give this to Hitsugaya Toshiro-san. He knows what to do." Nemu nodded and picked up the box, raising her head so that she would not look inside. The older girl wondered what Hitsugaya had to do with the festival, but knew better than to ask. It would prove very futile, seeing as he wasn't that great at expressing his emotions and making them readable. She might stick around and see what would become of the white-haired boy. But only until she was caught, or Mayuri-sama called for her. Because for either reason she would have to depart, Nemu wasted no time hurrying there. She passed Byakuya chasing his puppy Pochi down with a dog treat, and Soi Fon muttering something to her new Vice Captain, since her old one had some business with the family and would no longer be performing tasks for her squad. The funny thing was, Soi Fon had taken a quick liking to Takishima Kouji, but mostly because he didn't eat so many snacks.

Ichigo ran by as she arrived to the Squad 10 Barracks. He looked out of breath, and seemed to be heading somewhere. It would be out of character for her to ask him where he was headed, so she walked inside instead. Rangiku greeted her at the Captain's Office. "What brings you here, Nemu-san?" Nemu didn't respond, and nodded at Hitsugaya as he stepped inside. "Nemu-Fukutaichou? What do you need?" his voice was kind. She placed the box on his desk silently and bowed. Hitsugaya smiled knowingly. "Got it. From Yachiru, right?" At Nemu's agreement, he pulled a pack of Takoyaki from the box. "Takoyaki, Taichou? Really?" Rangiku probed, getting in her Captain's face. He scoffed and pushed her away. "Yes. She wants us to shoot Takoyaki into the sky and see what happens. We'll serve the rest to Soul Society. I hear the Kuchiki Clan as well as Squad 6 are taking care of food, and Squads 1-3 are security. Squads 4, 13 and 8 will be doing decorations, and squads 5, 7, 9, 11, 12 and 13 will be on party setup duty. We just happen to be entertainment."

Rangiku looked surprised. "Commander General's idea?"

Hitsugaya frowned. "Yamamoto Ryoto-dono doesn't need our agreement for everything."

Ever since Yamamoto's great-great-great-great-great-great grandson had taken power, the Gotei 13 had been much more cheerful. No one knew if that was good or not, but they followed his orders as always and tried their best to guard Soul Society. Many new faces were there, so visiting another squad was never dull. Everyone was relaxed ever since the war ended, and it was a big weight lifted off their shoulders. Now all new seated officers and students at the academy were scanned over and would have a background check performed for safety. It was a long and irritable process, but it kept the slate clean for future Gotei 13 members. It also strengthened the squad power overall and soon even Squad 4 could fight hand-in-hand with Squad 11, though they very much preferred healing. Apparently, this also meant new members now cringed at the thought of a Squad 4 seated officer.

Urahara hurried in. "We've got issues at the Kuchiki Manor. Has anyone seen Ichigo-kun?"

Nemu coughed. Hitsugaya looked at her suspiciously. Urahara chuckled. "Well, he has to tell the Commander General that the Kuchiki Manor just exploded, so I'd assume that's why he hasn't gotten back yet. Naturally the leader would be worried, since they have all the Takoyaki almost ready. It seems a certain pink-haired little Vice Captain asked if she could try cooking some. And boom." Urahara made an explosion motion with his hands dramatically. Nemu coughed again. Rangiku eyed her. "Are you sick, Nemu-san?" When the girl did not respond, Rangiku turned back to Urahara but did not make a big deal of it. The former Squad 12 Captain looked tired. "Yoruichi-san, please stop hiding." A purple-haired woman popped up from behind Hitsugaya, and he yelped in shock. Rangiku laughed. "What brings you here, Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi's hair was flung around by the breeze. She smiled, her eyes bright. "Oh, just following someone." Urahara rolled his eyes. "And Sano?" Yoruichi sighed. "You think I can't take care of our son? He's fine. With Ukitake playing." Ukitake had taken a fondness of the child and babysat often. Since most of the Gotei 13 were older now, there were many marriages and children once the person reached a suitable age. Of course, there were still many youngsters around, so they never walked a single inch before tripping over a kid or Byakuya's dog, Pochi. "He knows about that mischievous pup, I assume?"

Yoruichi laughed. "He has known for a long time, to tell the truth. Hard to avoid that troublemaker, you know. Byakuya-kun's got his hands full."

Hitsugaya coughed. Rangiku glanced at him. "Why is everyone coughing? Is there an epidemic?"

Hitsugaya immediately followed this comment with a facepalm. "Can we get back on topic here?" Urahara waved his hand apologetically. "We'll be going now. Good luck to you all! We hope to see some great performers and such." Yoruichi bounded out with him and they disappeared around a corner. Rangiku looked at everyone present. "Do we have to worry about that explosion? We need the Takoyaki for the Fireworks show." Hitsugaya looked troubled. "We do. Let's check out the damage and see if we can salvage anything. The structure for that place is strong, though. The flames must be pretty serious."

Nemu and Rangiku followed him until they reached a smoking palace, half burned down and turned to ash. Chefs were either being carried away by Squad 4 members or trying to help out. One chef was apologizing desperately to an angry Byakuya. Rukia was coughing as she stood off to the side, far from the damage. Ichigo was using Shunpo to quicken the clean up. He called out orders since the others had their hands full for whatever reason, and they all rushed around like someone had kicked an ant pile and sent the ants scrambling. Takoyaki boxes, about 300 total, each holding 200 Takoyaki, escaped unscathed, but the rest had not survived. This was nerve-wracking, and there was nothing they could do. A broken-hearted Yachiru gazed sadly at the plumes of smoke.

Ichigo walked up to her and explained that she would be okay, and seemed to be good at lifting her spirits. He smiled and ruffled her hair before getting back to work. The young girl watched him admiringly. "I wish I was that cool…" She wringed her hands, still somewhat forlorn, and intently looked around to assess the damage herself. It must have been decades of watching people clean up what she had done, but it was far too dangerous for her to lend a hand. She must have felt helpless and small. Nemu put her hand on the girl's shoulder comfortingly. Rangiku replied with, "You will be someday, and you will be watched by a young girl with a dream, somewhere in the future. Know that trying hard and achieving your goals one by one will get you there."

Yachiru glanced up at the woman in surprise. "You…"

Rangiku winked and headed out to help and find out how much Takoyaki they needed to make elsewhere. The work would be spread out and they would be using kitchens all over Soul Society to try and finish. That was a relief to many of the party planners, and the group helped for a while until the building was in fair shape again. By morning, Yachiru was back on her two feet and eating a box of Takoyaki. Of course, now they would have to test the Fireworks…right?


End file.
